


Someone To Hold

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F!Soundwave - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Soundwave doesn't come to Bombrush unless he needs to feed.  Tonight is different though...





	

 

He stopped playing with his fingernails as his hands grew tired.  Bombrush had been having trouble falling asleep that night due to boredom.

 

There was no outstanding things to be done, no people to hunt or beat up, no favors, and certainly no hungry to quench.  He had caught up on all that and had fed from Soundwave two days ago.  He didn't need her to come for another three days.

 

Which was why it nearly startled him when she knocked on his door before entering.

 

"Soundwave?"

 

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she went to the side of the bed he was on.

 

"Soundwave?  Is something wrong?"

 

"...N-No... Just... checking on you."

 

When had Soundwave ever come in to check on him?  He was the one usually doing this and that was only on the first month after he rescued her and her sister from that asshole long ago.

 

"Soundwave.  If there is something bothering you-"

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

That came out of nowhere.  Soundwave had become rather in-tune with his feeding schedules and these questions only came if he had forgotten or wasn't as hungry a week after the last feeding.  It had only been two nights since his last feeding and she knew he wasn't a gluttony.  He would never push her to copulate more than was needed.

 

"N-No.  I'm fine.  Why do you ask?"

 

"I was-!" She hesitated, which raised his concern even more, "I was just... you looked tired before."

 

Okay, he had seen bullshit before, but she was spitting it through her teeth.  What was making Soundwave so worried?

 

"Soundwave, you do not need to worry.  If there is something that I need to address, I will gladly take care of whatever problems-"

 

He stopped as she quickly closed the door behind her and went to his bed.  Before he could even stop her, Soundwave had already climbed up into the bed and under the covers.

 

There was forward and then there was this confusing mess.  "S-Soundwave?  Is something-?"

 

"Can't sleep."

 

...Surely she could have just said she was having nightmares or something among the line.  "Is Starbolt okay?"

 

"She's still sleeping.  I didn't want to bother her."

 

"Do you want me to get you anything?

 

"No."

 

This was getting nowhere.  "Soundwave, you do understand how awkward this situation is getting, right?"

 

No answer.  She kept her eyes down and her body pressed against the bed.

 

"...Soundwave," Bombrush reached down to lay a hand on her side, only to pull it back when she shivered, "I'm sorry, I won't ask if it's something that's upset you."

 

When she didn't answer again, Bombrush sighed and laid back.  Whatever problem Soundwave was having, it was probably something she wanted to handle on her own. And if she needed anything at all, all she had to do was ask... Though he supposed this was her way of accepting his help. Just by lying down next to him. If that helped her, then he certainly didn't mind.

 

Bombrush shuffled a bit under the covers, moving a little closer to her. She didn't look at him, but he could tell she knew he was moving towards her. Slowly, he reached out his hand again to touch her cheek. And when she didn't shiver, he caressed her skin with his fingers. A soft sigh came from her; at least he knew she was comfortable.

 

"I'm here," he said softly. "I'm here, Soundwave."

 

She still remained silent, but closed her eyes as her breath evened out. Knowing she still wasn't asleep yet, he moved closer. Slowly, never taking his hand from her, he moved his arm so that it wrapped around her to hold her to her chest. He waited patiently for her to push him away, perhaps just in case she didn't want any form of physical intimacy. 

 

He didn't expect her to close the small gap between them and bury herself into his chest.  Her name almost came out of his lips, but seeing her shoulders finally lose their tension quickly answered his burning question.

 

There was probably more to this than he could see now, but if doing this was enough for her, he would be happy to provide it for her.

 

Keeping his arm loose around her back on the chance she wanted more room, he awkwardly reached over them with his other arm to cover them with the blanket as best as he could from the angle he was at.  And when he felt Soundwave's breath even out, Bombrush let a small smile come to his face as he let his own eyes finally close again.

 

Whether he wanted this to become more routine or not, he did not mind so long as Soundwave was at peace of mind.

 

END


End file.
